


余生漫漫

by Laixi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laixi/pseuds/Laixi
Summary: 世界末日结束后，亚茨拉菲尔开始和克鲁利同居，但他俩就盆栽教育和理财方式闹了点小矛盾





	余生漫漫

在余生的第一天，天使接受了恶魔的引诱。  
说得更详细一点，亚茨拉菲尔住进了克鲁利的公寓。  
一如每个故事的开端，最初的七天一切都很好：爱人们携手共渡了最黑暗的时刻，从此幸福快乐地生活在了一起。要知道地狱有最棒的音乐（虽然克鲁利几乎只听皇后乐队），天堂有最棒的舞蹈设计（虽然亚茨拉菲尔只会跳加伏特），而伦敦有全世界最棒的餐饮（至少英国人是这么说的）。贪恋俗世的天使和恶魔尝遍了伦敦街乡的每家餐厅，听着波西米亚狂想曲游遍了每处景点，说句公道话，他俩如胶似漆得俨然在度蜜月（虽然亚茨拉菲尔多半会否认：我根本不喜欢他！）。  
一切都很好。  
直到亚茨拉菲尔在第八天插手了克鲁利的盆栽教育。

孩子不仅是父母间的纽带，也可能是父母间的大麻烦。这句话没法原样套用到亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利的关系中去，因为：1)，天使是无性的；2)，他们没有孩子，只有几株克鲁利拉扯大的盆栽植物。  
对盆栽教育方式差异造成的问题说大不大，说小不小。克鲁利每天在家费心费力地恐吓植物，亚茨拉菲尔却为它们唱圣歌；克鲁利警告那批绿色生物“绝不能长一个洞”，亚茨拉菲尔则安抚道“你们爱长什么样，就长什么样”……这批颇有心机的植物显然察觉到了公寓内的权力分配正发生着转移，便暗自窃喜着在权天使的翅膀下放肆生长。  
余生的第九天，当克鲁利发现盆栽叶片上出现第二个洞时，他终于咬牙切齿、忍无可忍地找亚茨拉菲尔……喝了个下午茶。  
“我们需要好好谈谈。”恶魔说，“这事绝不能再拖下去了。”  
“嗯哼？”天使接过了恶魔递来的茶杯，“我在听呢，亲爱的。”  
“我不得不说，你太纵容它们了，”克鲁利坐到沙发上焦躁地解释，“叶子上有洞！这都第二个了！”  
“哦，放松点，这不过是一点爱的教育。”亚茨拉菲尔很坚持，“每株植物都是上天赐予的、独一无二的造物。再说，叶子上有洞又怎么了呢？难道你会因为有人多长了一颗痘痘，就把他给杀了吗？”  
视乎具体情况，克鲁利不确定他会不会，于是他陷入了沉思。  
亚茨拉菲尔则误以为他把克鲁利给说得哑口无言，遂志得意满地喝起了伯爵红茶。  
最后一如既往的，谁也没能说服谁——因为他们喝着喝着就聊跑了题，忘了把话题给绕回来。

如果育儿问题没能把一对夫妻折磨得够呛，那么还有理财这座大山等着他们去爬。俗话说“所有可能出错的地方最终都会出错”，而身处俗世的天使与恶魔显然也逃不过这条铁则。  
“天堂这个月没打给我钱，”同居的第十天，坚持记帐的亚茨拉菲尔突然紧张兮兮地说，“我的账户里还剩一万英镑。”  
“地狱方面也是，”克鲁利想了想说，“但这没什么大不了的，我们多变点就是了——”  
“不！”天使紧张起来，“这会导致货币贬值通货膨胀，我们绝不想让英国步上魏玛共和国的后尘！”  
“或者我们可以从银行金库里挪一点出来？”  
“这会引起社会混乱！”  
“听起来很不错啊？”  
亚茨拉菲尔放弃了争论。你就是没法跟一个恶魔讲道理。  
“不许把钱变出来，不许把钱从别处挪过来，也不许……总之，我们得另寻新路，”亚茨拉菲尔作结，“我的意思是，我们要不节省开支，要不就得去打工，或者两个同时进行。”  
“这个简单，”克鲁利闻言笑了，“我曾经差点睡过了整个十八世纪，完全零开销。”  
“你是认真的？”亚茨拉菲尔感到隐隐头疼，“你和我，在经历了那么多事后，好容易……走到了这一步，你现在最想做的就是一个人去睡觉？”  
克鲁利思索片刻。“我可以抱着你一起睡，”他说。  
亚茨拉菲尔在一瞬间居然觉得这点子还不赖。他在创始之初经常抱着克蠕戾歇息，那时候的老蛇如字面意义上的是条老蛇，鳞片凉爽舒适。  
恶魔满怀期待地看着他。“引诱有效？”他问。  
“引诱无效，”亚茨拉菲尔无情地说，“也不许直接睡过二十一世纪。”他顿了顿，又宣布：“其实我刚收到了贝塔斯曼的offer，所以从明天起我会去企鹅兰登书屋打工——卖卖书，记记账啊什么的。”  
撒旦在上，你学会用Excel了？克鲁利本想这么问，随后还是没说出口。毕竟连他也不会。

一个事实：天使和恶魔从不睡觉。  
一个转折：但克鲁利喜欢睡。  
翌日上午，当克鲁利在被窝里睁开蛇眼的时候，亚茨拉菲尔早早地就上班打卡去了（还贴心地做好了英式早餐）。克鲁利有句话不知当讲不当讲——在他看来，亚茨拉菲尔不过是从一个黑心集团（天堂）跳到了另一个（贝塔斯曼）。  
然而凡事都像硬币一样有两面，天使去上班了这件事也是如此：  
硬币的正面是，亚茨拉菲尔变得无暇插手克鲁利的盆栽教育。  
硬币的反面是，亚茨拉菲尔也不再有那么多时间理会克鲁利。  
没有天使的第一个小时，克鲁利在家照常恐吓植物；没有天使的第二个小时，克鲁利坐在办公桌前构思邪恶计划；而到了第三个小时，克鲁利感到有点儿孤独。  
不错，恶魔是独居了好久。然而一旦当你尝过了草莓香蕉可丽饼的滋味，你就会觉得只有香蕉的可丽饼总是少了点什么……  
接着这位孤独的恶魔决定开着宾利车上街去。  
（值得一提的是，没了来自地狱的业绩硬指标，克鲁利对于亲手诱惑人类堕落这档事也变得干劲缺缺——毕竟人类自个就在这方面做得叹为观止。在很多情况下，克鲁利只有从旁观赏的份儿（鉴赏也是门艺术，他说）。）  
伦敦市中心人来人往，克鲁利随手把宾利车停在路边，独自沿路到处溜达。他漫无目的地走着走着，突然在他的恶魔脑袋瓜里闪过一个主意——而他并不想让这个主意白白溜走。  
恶魔大摇大摆地走进了浴室用品店。  
然后他在店里撞见了天使。  
亚茨拉菲尔正拎着塑料篮子，在货架前悉心挑选打八折的香皂和浴球。  
“我还以为你会像挤在猫盒里的猫一样缩在办公室里上班呢，天使，”克鲁利走上前去，试图不让偶遇的喜悦显露在脸上，“你的工作怎么样？”他在天使耳边嘶嘶问。  
“呃，嗯……”天使迟迟不说，脸上却闪过一丝内疚。克鲁利太熟悉这副表情了——要知道上次亚茨拉菲尔支支吾吾的时候，他把炎剑送给了亚当和夏娃。  
“你把工作给丢了，对吧？”恶魔猜道。  
“不，不能算丢！我只是……”  
“嗯哼？”  
亚茨拉菲尔视线游移着，似是不知该如何开口。“好吧，”他最后说，“我把offer……送给了有需要的人。”  
克鲁利等他说下去。  
“事情是这样的，”亚茨拉菲尔解释，“我在去企鹅兰登书屋的路上，遇到了个流浪汉，或者说是街边艺术家，怎样都好。总之我给了她五英镑，她就即兴为我唱了首歌，告诉我她刚被企鹅兰登书屋给拒了，这个月的贷款眼看着就要付不出……我就想，可怜的孩子，她比我更需要这份工作！所以，我，嗯，没错……”  
“就在录取名单上做了个小调整？”克鲁利接话。  
“不错，一个小调整。”亚茨拉菲尔如释重负般地说，“或者是一个小小的奇迹。”  
“随你喜欢，”克鲁利接过塑料篮子，“反正无论是上头还是下边，现在都管不着我们。”  
亚茨拉菲尔露出一个微笑。他们沉默了一小会儿，毕竟有些事就是难以言喻的。  
“所以，你为什么会在这里？”克鲁利边跟着天使在店里晃悠，边看着那些花花绿绿的浴球说，“你知道我们用不上这些。”  
“你不也是，”亚茨拉菲尔指出，“别告诉我你的下一个邪恶计划和浴球有关。”  
“也不全是。”克鲁利耸耸肩。  
他们边说边走到收银柜。克鲁利把篮子放到台上，天使从裤袋里掏出钱包翻找现金，结果离总价还差五英镑。  
“你们涨价了，”亚茨拉菲尔可怜巴巴地说，“在七十年前，五英镑可以买一篮！”  
收银员闻言露出一丝疑惑的神情。在他看来，亚茨拉菲尔至多不过五十岁——但也无所谓。只要在这行干得够久，你总能遇到几个类似这样的人；而干得久的秘诀是，你绝不对顾客说的任何话提出异议。  
“你可以少买一块香皂，先生，”收银员提议道，“或者，叫你的男朋友帮忙付个钱？”  
“他不是我的……好吧。”亚茨拉菲尔转头看向克鲁利，小声问：“你有带钱吗？”  
“我向来不带。”  
克鲁利边说，边从衣袖里变出五英镑纸钞递给收银员。

“我们明明说好了，不许凭空变钱，也不许挪用金库！”  
亚茨拉菲尔拎着装满沐浴用品的购物袋，坐进宾利车的副驾驶位里一路念叨。  
“五英镑又害不了什么人，”克鲁利一脚踩下油门，“英国经济不会因为这点钱就崩溃。”  
“盆栽绿植也不会因为一个洞就怎样。”亚茨拉菲尔回敬，“慢点儿开！”  
“这条路在这个时段向来没人，”克鲁利丝毫没有减速的意思，“我当然知道，我就是看着不爽。在这点上我绝不让步——我的教育方式才是最妥当的。“  
“我的理财方式也是最妥当的。”亚茨拉菲尔嘟囔。  
一时之间，他俩都不说话了。克鲁利看着道路前方，亚茨拉菲尔赌气似的看着车窗外头，在宾利车内，只有由约翰·列侬变成的弗雷迪·莫库里仍不知疲惫地唱着“You’re My Best Friend”……  
Ooh, you make me live  
Oh, you’re my best friend  
歌唱了一半，形形色色的招牌从窗外掠过，天使和恶魔动动嘴唇，不知第几次欲言又止——直到“朋友”一词在歌里重复了第六次，一家法式餐厅同时映入了他们的视野。  
“你知道吗？”天使打破沉默，“我突然有点想吃可丽饼了。”  
“正巧我也是。”恶魔附和道。  
话音未落，他就一个大转弯把宾利车停到路边。双黄线仿佛退潮似的，无比顺从地挪动到轮胎后头。  
“我还没问你，你买那袋东西到底做什么用？”又变出五英镑付款后，克鲁利回头问亚茨拉菲尔，“别告诉我你要用浴球搞什么神圣体验。“  
“呃，也不全是……”天使又开始支支吾吾了。  
“哦，你该不会在想我所想的事吧，”恶魔笑说，“一起吗？”  
天使脸上泛起红云，随后点了点头，从恶魔那儿接过草莓香蕉可丽饼咬了一口。如先前所说，天使和恶魔不需要睡觉，不需要进食，更不需要泡澡——但亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利就是喜欢，你拿他们一点办法也没有。  
余生的第十一天，天使和恶魔在人间晃悠，且在可预见的未来里还将继续晃悠下去。“不朽”意味着他俩能把《音乐之声》颠来倒去看上无数遍——但他们才不会这么干呢。他们会选择吃一点好的，继续理论关于盆栽教育和理财方面的分歧，再吃一点好的，出门提供几次神圣体验与同等数量的邪恶计划，然后回家一起泡个澡……接着或去打盹，或去通宵读本书。那些大大小小的问题或许会在几百几千年后讨论出个结果，或许压根不会。永远不会。  
但这并没有什么关系。  
要知道他们早已度过了六千余年的好时光，而余生（如果没出什么岔子）永不会落幕。就像由披头士变成的皇后乐队唱的那样：“我很高兴我回家了，你是我最好的朋友。”

END


End file.
